era_of_terrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Giraffatitan
|-|Adult= Giraffatitan (G. brancai) is a large sauropod native to Africa, A relative of Brachiosaurus, Giraffatitan was even the basis of the Jurassic Park Brachiosaurus. Giraffatitan is the tallest dinosaur in Era Of Terror and currently, it's the only sauropodomorph in the game, as the Puertasaurus existed before it but has been removed. Its attacks are a tail whip and a stomp. It is brown with a long, slender neck and tail. It is almost impossible to defeat. it takes about 30 minutes to become a sub adult. it takes about another 30m to become an adult. (photo under the chart) Strategies and Countering Giraffatitan is feared and almost never defeated by anything except each other, but there are a few exceptions. Counter with: Spinosaurus What to do # Use Acrocanthosaurus. Keep biting while in movement. # Use another Giraffatitan. Press RMB (right mouse button) while near its side to instant kill it. # Use Carnotaurus. ONLY FOR SKILLED PLAYERS. # Use Triceratops. Do not fight alone, get back up and avoid getting hit by its legs. What NOT to do # Use any other dino. Unless the player is skilled, it will kill with a few if not one hit. # Don't run straight at it as it can trample the player and kill them easily. # Don't attack the lower body regions of the Giraffatitan as a Pteranodon as the player can get trampled, whipped or land on the animal and fall to your death. how to eat and drink The Giraffatitan eats a certain type of tree noted as a 'birch tree'. it's white and has plumes of vivid green leaves. (photo under the chart) To eat, just place the mouth directly on the leaves and hold E. The trees are most abundant near the swamp and in wooded areas. If you want to drink, you just have to go into the water until you are about knee length into said river or lake. Hold E and the titan will bow its head to take a drink. NOTE: you can't drink when you're swimming. Trivia * Giraffatitan literally means "Giant-Giraffe" *Its name is pronounced "Jurr-aff-AH-titan" * Giraffatitan was one day believed to be a species of Brachiosaurus due to their large similarities. * Giraffatitan are vulnerable to steep slopes, as they will die instantly if they fall far enough to take damage. * When Giraffatitan tramples, they stand using their hind legs in-game. However, it would have been hard in reality, due to their structure. * It is hard to hit faster dinosaurs with your trample attack. It is much easier to attack with a tail whip. * Some players think that attacking Giraffatitan as Pteranodon will kill them when in reality, it does no damage. * Surprisingly not many people use Giraffatitan. This might be because of its exceedingly long growth time or slow movement. |-|Adolescent= The adolescent giraffatitan, also called teen giraffatitan, is a younger stage of giraffatitan. It's not insanely powerful, but can defend itself from quite a few predators. They're pretty tall, but can still easily be taken down by many adult predators. |-|Juvenile= The starting version of the Giraffatitan. It's the most vulnerable age of the dinosaur because its tail whip is too weak to defend from big predators and its health is too low to survive multiple bites or bleed. Category:Herbivores Category:Top-Notch pages Category:Dinosaurs Category:Creatures Category:Sauropods Category:Large Creatures